


Start Off Small

by Mirror Moon (icedtears)



Series: Guide Me [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen and Shinji raise Ichigo, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedtears/pseuds/Mirror%20Moon
Summary: All Shinji wanted was a nice lunch date, not another child to take care of. Kisuke is more than enough, given that he's over two hundred and still thinks that coming home every weekend is acceptable.





	Start Off Small

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach AU - In which the events of Turn Back The Pendulum went differently, but Soul Society doesn't change, Sōsuke comes across a small child that he decides to take under his wing. 
> 
> Basically I wanted Ichigo to have a good upbringing and also have two dads who are complete opposites and a weird older brother who owns a candy shop with expired candy.

Gently setting his teacup down, Sōsuke leaned to the right slightly to look past Shinji. About a block or so up, a young boy with wildfire hair was carrying one to many grocery bags, his reiatsu flaring up slightly at his struggles. 

“Sōsuke? What is-” The blond turned, and stopped cold. The sudden pause brought the fifth divisions’ captain attention back to his partner.

“Shinji?”

“Don’t. We shouldn’t concern ourselves with strangers.” One fine eyebrow raised.

“Given your tone and that strong reiatsu, I highly doubt that child is a stranger.”

“Sou, please just leave it.”

“Fine, if you insist. I’ll just ask Kisuke on the way back to your hideout.” The elder blonde closed his eyes in frustration. He could never win with Sōsuke, especially not when he got fixated on something. Shinji sighed heavily, before turning back to face the boy.

“That is Kurosaki Ichigo, or more formally, Shiba Ichigo. He’s the child of Shiba Isshin and the Quincy Kurosaki Masaki. Kisuke and I are barred from seeing him, via Isshin. Claims ‘at he wants ta raise the boy withou’ Reaper or Quincy influence. So he barred Kisuke an’ I from seeing ‘im.”

The slip of Shinji’s formal persona, something rarely done these days and only when he was extremely angry, made Sōsuke steeple his fingers under his chin.

“Really now? Just the two of you? Or am I correct in assuming that extends to all the Visored?” 

As Shinji pointedly went back to his lunch, Sōsuke mentally tapped Kyōka Suigetsu, asking his Zanpakutō to help the boy. Unseen by anyone but Sōsuke, two women appeared behind the child, gently picking up the edges of the bags, making them lighter for the boy. Another quick thought prevents anyone else from seeing the indents in the bags. The boy turns a corner, and is soon out of sight. 

“I don’t know what you did, but Sakanade felt it; stop it. But yea, it’s for all of us. Doesn’t help that Kurosaki-san died about a year ago. We tried to go after Grand Fisher before the accident, but he kept stalkin’ the Kurosaki clinic and Isshin was so sure ‘e could handle it.” The finger quotes were unnecessary, but still made Sōsuke laugh. 

The Visored paused to glare, and then signaled for another drink.

“I’m glad you were busy during that. Kisuke was a wreck. He still feels guilty about the hollowfication and this was another blow to him. He was the one to save her from-”

“A hollow attack? About say, roughly 10 or 15 years ago?”

“Yea. Why do ya’-? Sōsuke?” Shinji watched as the brunette’s face fell into an ugly grimace. While the blonde was sure that no one around them saw it, it still shocked him. 

“I told you, about how a massive amount of my research went missing? Shortly after your hollowfication?”

“Ya don’ mean?”

“Damnit. My research on hollowfication transferal was in there. It was all encrypted ten times over, but someone must have figured it out, or got lucky with finding the correct Hollow. And given the reaction I just received from Kyōka Suigetsu, I have a feeling I’m correct. The boy has Hollow in him, more than likely about as much as or more than you. I’m honestly surprised that neither you or Kisuke felt it.”

“It could be the Quincy in ‘im. Ain’ Hollow poisonous to ‘em?”

“Yes. This situation is not ideal Shinji. He cannot be left untrained, nor unprotected.”

“I tol’ ya, we can’ go near ‘im. Isshin’ll flip.”

“Then I’ll do it. Come, I need to talk to Kisuke. He probably needs food anyway.” 

“What do ya mean “You’ll do it?”!” Sōsuke smirked, placing money on the table. 

“I’ll help the boy. Simple as that. Now come. Kisuke’s probably blown something up again.”

The blonde gave another cry, before rushing after his companion. Not that anyone saw though.


End file.
